<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makoto's Birthday Surprise. by DrAwesome2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117712">Makoto's Birthday Surprise.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000'>DrAwesome2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Hamato Thieves Universe, Happy birthday Makoto!, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Regret, Sae needs to learn how to cook, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apirl 23rd. Today, Makoto Niijima will remember why this day is so special for her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto &amp; Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makoto's Birthday Surprise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts">melkechi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts">MarieBoheme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn, man! This has to be the longest one-chapter fic I've ever written until now! Anyway, you can consider this as a gift for Makoto's birthday and a gift for Mother's day, I guess.</p><p>Happy (late) Birthday, Mamakoto!</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chop…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chop, Chop…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chop, chop, chop…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Gah! …Goddammit!” </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>A woman quickly shouts in pain as she puts her finger on her lips and sucks on the small cut wound. ...the third one she just got this morning. This time, she cut her left index finger while chopping vegetables for a meal she was preparing, but it was clear she didn’t have as much cooking experience as she thought she had.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>…damn. I knew I should’ve accepted Makoto’s lessons.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The soon-to-be-lawyer hissed, sincerely regretting the fact she refused Makoto’s cooking lessons. Still, Sae Niijima wasn’t going to give up because today. <strong>THIS</strong> exact day, she was trying her best at cooking something real special for someone real special on her life.</p><p>For today, Sunday, April 23<sup>rd</sup>, was the 19<sup>th</sup> birthday of her younger sister, Makoto Niijima.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>19 years old, huh….</em></p><p> </p><p>Sae sighed, still unable to believe this was actually happening. Makoto, the baby sister who always woke Sae up every Sunday morning to watch Buchimaru-Kun and friends on T.V. with her has now turned 19 years old. Not only that, Sae still can’t believe how much Makoto had changed and how much she had changed her. She still remembers how their father always tried to celebrate either Sae’s or Makoto’s birthday with at least a family dinner together, either in a humble restaurant or at least at home. Officer Niijima sure was an imposing force of justice and a very dedicated policeman, but he also was a father. And as such, he always tried his best to give his daughters a good time on their birthdays as much as possible, especially after their mother passed away.</p><p>Unfortunately, with his demise, Sae suddenly found herself as the only one responsible for the wellbeing of herself and Makoto. Thus, she spent almost the whole time working hard to achieve total success in a male-dominant field of work. That helped her to become the young rising star-prosecutor in the SIU. However, it also caused her relationship with Makoto to get severely damaged. Telling her and making sure she is only focused in her studies and nothing more. Sometimes she thought Makoto was completely unaware of their situation. Or worse, she thought Makoto was actually aware but she didn’t give a shit about it.</p><p>And what about the birthday parties, you may ask? Sae didn’t have the time --- No, it wasn’t that. She didn’t have the mood to celebrate Makoto’s birthday anymore, and her own even less. The last three years she was in the office working her ass off like crazy while poor Makoto was just there in the house or school, studying like crazy. …Alone. Sae thought Makoto could find a way to spend her birthdays without heartache, but who the hell was she kidding? That was impossible…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Right now, you’re useless to me… All you do is eat away at my life…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As those words suddenly rang in her mind again, Sae winced and pinched the bridge of her nose out of pure stress and regret. She still couldn’t believe she said those horrible things. And to her sister of all people! Sure, her work was stressful as hell, but still! She had no right to vent her frustrations on poor Makoto like that. Everytime she remembers that moment, all and each one of those words, the shocked expression on Makoto’s face and the huge wound she had inflicted on her, felt like an arrow to her heart. The fact that those same callous words were exactly what made Makoto get in trouble by confronting Junya Kaneshiro by herself didn’t help <strong>at all</strong>. What the hell was she thinking!? Makoto could’ve got herself killed! And it would’ve been Sae’s fault! She could’ve lost the only family she’s got left and all because of her stupid sickening obsession with success and perfection!</p><p>When Bebop and Rocksteady helped her with getting Akira out of the police station, she couldn’t help but realize how wrong she was. She was so focused on her work she almost allowed to incarcerate not just a drugged and beaten teenager, but Makoto’s boyfriend. And all for the sake of nothing else but her own career.</p><p>And to make matters worse, she needed Akira to turn himself in, separating him from Makoto once again. Sure, she needed his help to testify against Shido and make sure that bald asshole got in jail for good, but she still remembers how wounded Makoto was when she found out. How she yelled in tears at Sae for separating her from Akira again without telling her first. Sure, it was necessary, but she couldn’t blame Makoto for how badly Sae hurt her sister again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae:</strong> <em> No! Stop it, Niijima… it’s all in the past now… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Taking a few moments to breathe in and out a few times, Sae calmed down. She was right. That crap is all in the past now. They had won. Shido was finally being tried for all of his crimes and it was just a matter of time before that jackass was finally incarcerated. Akira was now a free man with a bright future once again, his name was finally cleared and despite he was back to his hometown in Inaba, he promised he was coming back in summer break. But most important, Sae managed to reconcile with Makoto, their relationship was still a bit rocky, but both sisters were determined to make things work between them. Perhaps not like before their father passed away, but to turn over a new leaf in their relationship. And now, with her sense of justice regained, Makoto is now a student in Tokyo U. Studying hard to fulfill her goal of becoming police commissioner and crush all the criminal scum that preyed on the weak and helpless. Only this time, Makoto is not alone; she has amazing friends, a wonderful boyfriend and her sister, all of them watching her back.</p><p>After calming down enough, she could keep with the task at hand. She stares at the prepared meal and sees everything (miraculously) is as good as she planned. While Makoto was busy with her morning workout, Sae took the opportunity to try and surprise her with a special birthday breakfast. She had missed three birthdays and caused too much damage to Makoto’s life, she had to make up for all of her past mistakes or at the very least try, dammit!</p><p>Once the meal was finally done with, Sae quickly prepares the silverware on the table; she sits in a chair next to Makoto’s meal and takes a moment to rest while waiting for her sister to return from her workout. That doesn’t last too long as she hears the familiar sound of the door opening.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>I’m home, sis!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Welcome back, Makoto! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto walks in the apartment and goes to the kitchen, sweating more than usual thanks to the spring heat, wearing a black sports bra under a light-gray hoodie, black yoga pants and white sneakers; her typical training attire. When arriving to the kitchen, she finds her older sister sitting in the table, sweating a little, wearing Makoto’s apron, her hair in a messy ponytail, with three bandages on her left hand and a tired, slightly nervous but happy smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Sis… You’ve been cooking?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sincerely surprised, Makoto asks as she walks next to her sister. With a tired nod, Sae gets up and gestures to the seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>I tried to make something for you. Hope you enjoy it. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As Makoto takes a seat and takes a better look at the dish, her eyes open wide as she recognizes the meal. It was a bunch of rice in the form of Buchimaru’s face. There were two small slices of sushi for his eyes and some nori for the spots on his face. The Buchi-rice was surrounded by pieces of cooked vegetables and grilled fish and next to the dish was a small plate of soup and a dark-blue mug that read “<em>The world’s most badass mom”</em> (especial gift from the other thieves) filled with tea.</p><p>Right at the moment a wide smile made itself present on Makoto’s face.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Sis… it’s beautiful… it’s like father used to make…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto couldn’t help but feel a small tear of happiness running down her cheek. This dish was exactly the same Officer Niijima made for Makoto whenever they celebrated her birthday at home. Sure, this one was a teeny-tiny messier due to Sae’s lack of cooking skills (Makoto was in charge of the cooking after all), but the fact she took her time preparing this was more than heartwarming to Makoto. The thief advisor rapidly stands up off her seat and gives Sae a huge sisterly hug.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Sis, it’s incredible! Thank you, thank you, thank you! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Taken aback a little for the sudden hug, Sae quickly recovers and returns the hug with the same affection.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>No problem; happy Birthday, baby sis. Now eat before it gets cold, ok? I didn’t get so many cuts in my hand for nothing. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Both sisters laughed at the snarky remark. They break the hug and Makoto ate the birthday breakfast with absolute gusto. Despite Sae wasn’t as half as good with cooking as Makoto is, she found the dish actually quite delicious. It could’ve been because it was Buchimaru-shaped or because it was the first birthday in a while she was with her sister. Still it was beyond lovely.</p><p>After eating breakfast, Makoto heaved a sigh of satisfaction. Sae couldn’t help but smile at the sight.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>How was it? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>It was definitely delicious, Sis. Thank you very much. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Good to know. Go take a shower and get ready. We’ll be off. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As the older Niijima sister said while standing up from her seat, Makoto raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>…Off? Where are we going?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>You’ll find out soon enough. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She answers with a playful wink as she goes to her room. Still wondering what was going to happen, Makoto just shrugs and goes to the bathroom. Once in her own bedroom, Sae fished out her phone and with a smirk, she starts a private chat. The plan was surprisingly going smoothly and Makoto had no clue…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>…Then, after making sure Little Red is gone, the Big Bad Wolf says to himself: Seriously? Isn’t there a place in this stupid forest where I can go to the bathroom in peace? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The older Niijima sister bursts out in laughter after Makoto (who was now wearing a necklace that looked exactly like her sister’s) tells Sae an American joke she heard from Futaba quite some time ago. Both ladies were in Sae’s car, rolling to a destination still unknown to Makoto. After recovering from the laughter, Sae’s face turns a bit more serious.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto:</strong> <em>…Is something wrong, Sis?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing Makoto was aware of her sudden change, Sae changes the topic.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>It’s nothing, Makoto. Look, we have arrived.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As Makoto looks in front again, she sees a huge mansion just a few feet away from where Sae’s is parking. In that moment she recognizes not only the building, but also, two familiar vehicles parked next to Sae’s car. A black van with the words “Bebop and Rocksteady” written in white on a red background next to the faces of Jack Frost and Jack O’ Lantern and a small yellow car next to the van.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Wait, isn’t that Haru’s house? And, isn’t that the Phantom Van?  …and Boss’s car, too? Sis, exactly what is going on?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With a reassuring smile, Sae answers while both sisters get bout of the car.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Don’t worry, Makoto. You’ll find out soon. In fact, I think you’ll enjoy it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Still a little confused, Makoto just follows Sae to Haru’s house. The brunette had visited the Okumura residence before, sure. But no matter how many times she comes to this place, she will never get used to how much space the place has. It was much bigger than Makoto’s apartment, LeBlanc and Sojiro’s house together. Still wondering they were doing in Haru’s house, Makoto didn’t have the time to ask as both Niijima sisters were at the main door. Still wearing that confident and slightly enthusiastic smirk, the soon-to-be-lawyer gestured at the door, as if asking for Makoto to open it. Still confused, Makoto opens the door and at the moment they arrived to the large living room, six party poppers suddenly explode, scattering confetti all over the floor and starling Makoto a little, causing the surprised brunette to let out a soft squeak as a reaction. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“SURPRISE!!!” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Makoto couldn’t even think in asking what was going on, since as if on cue, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Yusuke, Haru and Rocksteady appeared out of nowhere and rushed to give the thief advisor a group hug, all of them giving her the same message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUEEN!!!” </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Makoto was still unable to speak due to the surprise. After breaking the group hug, while still looking in bewilderment at her six friends, Makoto managed to muster up the words and speak.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Guys…? W-w-what in the world is going on?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Giggling at her confused reaction, both blondies friendly wraps an arm around her shoulders in a side-hug.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Isn’t that obvious, you dummy? We’re celebrating your birthday!</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>We caught wind about your birthday quite some time ago. Soooo, the rest of us choose to organize a little party for our dear “Team Mom”. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Team Mom” Makoto still can’t believe the rest of the Phantom Thieves always called that. Perhaps it was because despite being quite strict with their condition in the Metaverse or with trying her best helping Ryuji and Ann with their studies. But even though she feels embarrassed every time she is called that, she somehow sees it… fitting. It also made sense with that “The World’s most badass mom” coffee mug all of the thieves bought her.</p><p>Going back with the current situation, Makoto couldn’t believe what was going on in this very moment. The last three years she couldn’t celebrate her birthday. Mostly because Sae was busy with work and Makoto didn’t have many friends (or <em>any friends at all</em>). So she spent those days studying alone. Quite sad, actually. But now, the fact all of her teammates are preparing a birthday party for her was more than she could actually believe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well… not all of her teammates…</p><p> </p><p>Makoto’s expression slightly shifted into a more saddened one when she realized not everyone was here. Not only Bebop and Morgana weren’t present today, but another very important person was not present to celebrate with Makoto today.</p><p> </p><p>Her study partner in both love and life… Akira Amamiya-Kurusu.</p><p> </p><p>It has been a bit more than a moth since the rest of the thieves took him back to Inaba. That day they had the chance to meet his parents and despite all of the worries the other thieves were dealing with concerning them, Mr. Amamiya and Mrs. Kurusu were actually very kind, understanding and welcoming people. In fact, in great part is thanks to them that Akira became the selfless and kind person he is, which helped a lot when he unleashed Arsene for the first time. As Akira stated before, his parents (along with his cousin and a few friends of his family) honestly believed Akira was innocent and that he actually did the right thing when he stopped Shido from assaulting that woman. After Akira explained to them what happened and that he found out that bald asshole threatened them so they couldn’t keep in contact with him, Mr. Amamiya and Mrs. Kurusu said there were no hard feelings at all. What was really important was that Akira was proven innocent and they all now had the opportunity to rebuild the bridges between them that Shido destroyed just to spite Akira.</p><p>The moment finished with a heartwarming family hug that actually brought Ann and Haru to tears, Yusuke was quickly looking for his sketchbook to recreate the moment and even Ryuji silently admitted he wished his asshole old man would’ve been at least as half as nice as Akira’s dad.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>Hey! Earth to Queen!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto’s thoughts were cut off by Futaba who both shouted and waved a hand in front of her face. Shaking her head a little, she sees her friends are staring at her with a slight mixture of concern and confusion. Regaining as much composure as possible, Makoto waves a hand and answers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>I’m sorry, guys. I was just --- </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>Thinking about Akira-Kun?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>There were exactly three factors that caused Makoto’s face dust crimson. The question, the mischievous smirk in Haru’s lips and the fact she was right. Scratching her cheek a little, the brunette hangs her head down and speaks with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Well… yes. Look, don’t get me wrong, guys. I’m actually grateful that you’re taking your time to make this party for me but… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Rocksteady: </strong> <em>You wish Boss-Man could be here with us.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>…yes. </em></p><p> </p><p>Makoto raised her eyes again, worried that she brought the mood down in the party. However, she found out her friends were sharing knowing smirks with each other. Confused, she tried to ask, but the artists spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong><em>Fear not, Makoto. For we have another pleasant surprise for you.  </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Raising a confused eyebrow, Makoto could only watch Futaba with her usual mischievous grin gesturing at one of the couches in the middle of the living room. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>Ok. Ready? 1… 2… and…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong><em>Happy Birthday!! </em></strong>As if on cue, a familiar tuxedo cat with blue eyes and a yellow collar leaped out of nowhere while shouting those words and cheerfully ran next to Makoto’s legs.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Morgana!?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sincerely surprised, Makoto kneeled to pick up the avatar of humanity’s hope. The non-cat gives Makoto an affectionate headbutt to her nose as Ryuji gives him an annoyed but gentle flick at his right cheek.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>Don’t ruin the moment, you talking hairball! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Wait. Morgana is not the surprise? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The thief advisor asked while passing the non-cat to Haru.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>No. Mona is just half of the surprise. Right, B?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Right on cue and with his signature high-pitched cackle, Bebop, who was hidden thanks to his cloaking device, appeared next to the couch. But he didn’t uncover all of his body since his left arm was still invisible, as if he was holding something to keep it cloaked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bebop: </strong> <em>Ya got that right, Panther! Aight, Boss-Queen. Ready to snap at this dizzle, yo? At 1… at 2… and at… 3!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>At the moment Bebop took his hand off whatever he was keeping cloaked, Makoto’s eyes widened like those of a deer in lights and her mouth hung open.  Because it was not an object what was hidden in the cloaking device, no. It was a person sitting in the couch in Haru’s living room, and not just ANY person.</p><p> </p><p>It was him…</p><p> </p><p>It was freaking him…!</p><p> </p><p>Her boyfriend!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>A… a… Akira…! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It was all Makoto could say. At the moment her heart was having a mixture of shock and happiness so huge she felt her heart might explode. He was here. Akira was here, just a few feet away from her flashing that stupid sexy smirk of his. One of the many, many things she loved so much of him.</p><p>As Akira raised his arms, signaling for a hug, Makoto wasted no time rushing to him, tackling him in a hug. The tackle could‘ve knock him down if Bebop didn’t raised an arm to support him. Akira just chuckled at the sight of Makoto burying her face on the crook of his neck. Akira gently pulls her head away from his neck so they could lock eyes, dark-steely eyes locking with reddish-brown once again after a whole month. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>You’re here… You’re seriously here…! I… I can’t believe it! I thought you were still in Inaba right now! </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>And waste the opportunity to celebrate my dear Queen’s 19<sup>th</sup> birthday in person? Like hell I would allow that to happen. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, she gives Makoto a deep and affectionate kiss which Makoto returns with gusto. It was only a month since they last kissed but after feeling each other’s lips and tongues, it was clear as crystal they missed each other already. After pulling back, Makoto turns around and sees her friends flashing different emotions. Ann and Haru were squealing in joy. Ryuji was whistling at the couple. Rocksteady was laughing at Futaba who was gagging at the sight. And Yusuke being Yusuke was framing at the couple.</p><p>But at the moment she sees Sae, Makoto notices she was flashing a knowing smirk. That is when the pieces in her head fall in place.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>You planned all of this, Sis!?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Breaking the hug but wrapping an arm around Akira’s waist, Makoto asks while Sae approaches the couple and gives Makoto an affectionate pat on her head.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Not exactly. I just told the others about your birthday a few weeks ago and all of them were more than happy to lend a hand with the celebration. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>We all were working our asses off quite a bit so we could give you a proper party, you know. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>And since your birthday happened to fall in Sunday, I just took a train yesterday and spend last night in LeBlanc. My parents were more than happy to let me visit you today. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Unbelievable…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Still smiling, Makoto leans on Akira’s side as he wraps his arm around her waist and gives her an affectionate squeeze. Their attention is suddenly attracted by an excited Ann.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Ok. Now that everything is clear now, can we eat the cake already? I’ve been waiting <strong>a lot</strong> to do it! </em></p><p> </p><p>Everyone just rolled their eyes with a knowing smile as Ryuji and Bebop butted in.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>Can’t you just wait until dessert to eat it? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>But, guys…! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Bebop: </strong> <em>You know the rules, girl: First meal, then cake! So chill out now, or no cake for you! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ann wanted to protest more but everyone else were with the blond boy and the warthog on this one. Ann had no choice but to groan in annoyance and pout.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Fine… but we eat the cake right after the meal! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>You’re gonna get fat, you know. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ann: <em>Screw you, Ryuji!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Well. Now that everything is said and done, I think is time for the meal. Hey Ivan, give a hand here.” </em>Makoto’s attention was picked by a familiar voice coming from the other side of the living room, more specifically, the kitchen. Rocksteady walks to the kitchen and after a few seconds he and Sojiro Sakura return, carrying a lot of small Sushi boxes. Morgana leaped off Haru’s arms and practically danced in excitement at the idea of having to eat sushi again, even more since he could have Fatty Tuna again. In fact, right when the café-owner and the Russian rhinoceros put all the boxes in the table around the couches, Mona jumps on the table and sniffs the boxes and sighs in absolute delight, causing the other thieves to chuckle at such sight.   </p><p> </p><p><strong>Morgana: </strong> <em>My sweet Fatty Tuna… And not just the cheap stuff either…!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>Oh, Mona-Chan. You sure love your sushi, don’t you?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hearing Haru giggling, Mona turns hi head to her and speaks with his usual “high and mighty” attitude.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Mona: </strong> <em>Well, what did you expect, Noir. I am a serious sushi gourmet. It’s one of my many talents as a gentleman thief of my caliber.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sojiro: </strong> <em>Alright, “Mr. Gentleman Thief”. Would you please be so kind to move your furry ass out of the table so we can prepare the food already?</em></p><p> </p><p>A bit embarrassed, Mona moves out of the table so Sojiro and Rocksteady can give everyone else their portion of sushi.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Ok, everyone. While we eat, I say we take some time to relax and let the Queen enjoy her special day at her own pace. What do we do first?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After the question leaved Akira’s lips, Futaba’s opinions quickly made themselves heard.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>PARTY GAMES! I brought a lot of stuff we can play with. I bought a few portable consoles, downloaded a few game apps on your phones so we can play charades, truth or dare, that type of stuff!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>Hold a moment. When did you do such a thing?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ignoring the artist’s concerned question, the red-headed internet-gremlin continued.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong><em>I also brought a few movies we can watch together, and cards in case some of the non-gamers want to play Tycoon. This party is gonna be totally kick-ass!  </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Akira turns back to Makoto and sees she was quite overwhelmed by Futaba’s sudden suggestion and her enthusiasm. It was understandable, though. Makoto haven’t properly celebrated her birthday for three years, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if she felt uncomfortable with this. When talking through their group chat for the party, most of the thieves suggested they should go out and eat something at a fancy restaurant. However, Sae said it would be a better option if all of them stayed in a place familiar to Makoto so she could familiarize with the feeling of having a decent birthday party. Despite not being able to see it in person, the other thieves knew Sae suggested that out of guilt for almost abandoning Makoto during those harsh times. Another reason they chose to do this was to help Sae make up for her past mistakes and turn over a new leaf with Makoto in the healthiest way as possible.</p><p>Akira gives Makoto another affectionate squeeze and nuzzles his cheek against her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Alright, Makoto. You’re the birthday girl, it’s your choice what we do first. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto takes a deep breath and sighs, relaxing considerably. Seeing the efforts everyone were giving in this special occasion for her. She turns back to Akira and gives him a sweet peck on his cheek.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>I think… some party games would be nice. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Akira returns the peck and nods in understanding while Futaba throws her arms to the air in excitement.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Party games it is.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Futaba: <em>Yay, Party games! </em></strong> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Rocksteady: </strong> <em>Boom, Tycoon! In your beggar face, comrade Sakamoto!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji:</strong> <em> <strong>BLAAAAARGH!</strong>  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryuji could only heave a loud groan of frustration at his defeat, which was the complete opposite of dignifying. While the rest of the thieves choose to play with the consoles and the phone apps, Ryuji, Makoto (who was now wearing a Buchimaru party hat), Sae and Rocksteady choose to have a small game of Tycoon while enjoying their sushi.</p><p>In the first round Makoto managed to become Tycoon by a very small difference against her sister, leaving Sae as Rich while Ryuji ended up Poor and Rocksteady as a Beggar.</p><p>The second round was a bit of a surprise since Ryuji managed to become Tycoon first, leaving Makoto as a Beggar, Sae as Poor and Rocksteady as Rich. The blond boy bragged quite a bit for his victory, unfortunately, he ran out of luck in the last round as Steranko suddenly turned the tables by becoming Tycoon much before Ryuji managed to play all of his cards, causing the poor boy to go Bankrupt.</p><p>Now what was left was to see how the Niijima sisters went with their game, and each one of them having 6 cards, it was going to be tough. And after some time thinking in a good way to play their cards, Makoto became Rich and Sae Poor. The soon-to-be-lawyer sighed and gives Makoto a tired but satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Well, better than nothing, I guess. Well played everyone. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Thanks, Sis. You guys played good too.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Rocksteady: </strong> <em>Da, right? It was excellent game of Tycoon, comrades. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>…speak for yourselves. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After that game, Makoto joins Akira, Morgana, Futaba, Haru, Ann, Bebop and Yusuke in a game of Pictionary. With the hacker drawing on Yusuke’s sketchbook and showing the progress to her teammates so they could guess before the time runs out. Futaba was drawing what seemed to be some sort of circle with many pencils of different colors.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>What the heck is that, a group of circles? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>Oh, a rainbow-circle! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Futaba shakes her head then draws two small circles inside the bigger one with an even smaller circle inside each one of them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>A rainbow-plate with two fried eggs! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Bebop:</strong> <em> No, a disco ball! Gotta be a disco ball! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Deadpanned, Futaba draws lines in the big circle and some sort of fire-aura around it.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Morgana: </strong> <em>A watermelon with holes AND on fire! </em></p><p> </p><p>Futaba just stared at the non-cat with wide-eyes in disbelief and smacked her forehead and groaned in exasperation. Right before the time ran out, Futaba drew what seemed to be a mocking grin. That is when the birthday brunette quickly figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Makoto: <em>Prometheus! </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>FINALLY! </em></p><p> </p><p>The red-headed hacker threw her arms to the air, both tired and frustrated due to nobody guessing her draw right away.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>Seriously, how the heck didn’t you guess I was drawing my Persona!? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Bebop: </strong> <em>Are you sure that’s Prometheus, lil’ dawg? …it looks more like cracked Christmas sphere or somethin’.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>To be sincere, I have to agree with them; your skills with drawing at the very least are quite questionable, Futaba. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>Nobody asked you, Inari! </em></p><p> </p><p>As Yusuke was taken aback by Futaba sticking her tongue out at him, Ann checked that everyone finally finished eating their plates of sushi. She claps her hands together and gets up off her seat with a lot of enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Ok, playtime is over! Is cake time! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>…of course it is.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ryuji rolls his eyes while he goes to the kitchen with Ann and both come back with quite a huge cake. It was a three-story chocolate cake with cookies n’ cream frosting and a small motorbike figure next to a 19<sup>th</sup> candle. The words “Happy Birthday Queen” were written on top of the cake, the birthday girl quickly remembers how similar this cake is to the one they bought for Haru on her birthday this last December.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>Hey, everyone. While we eat the cake, we should see Mako-Chan opening her presents! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone was quickly to agree with Haru’s cheerful suggestion as the rest of the thieves went quickly to the kitchen and each one of them returned with a wrapped box, each one of different size and color.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Ok, I go first. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The blond girl gave the brunette a rectangular box wrapped in red with a small animals pattern and a pink ribbon, the box was way lighter than it looks so Makoto was quick to deduce it was clothes. After carefully removing the paper wrap, the birthday girl opened the box and found what seemed to be a white tank top and black pants. She took the clothes out of the box and indeed it was a white tank top and stylish black jeans.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Wow… Ann, this looks amazing. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The birthday girl could do nothing but gasp in surprise. At her reaction, Ann wraps an arm around her shoulders with a huge friendly grin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>I know, right? You should totally go and try it out, girl! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>I’ll be right back. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Without wasting time, Haru indicates Makoto where is the closest bathroom so she could get changed. After a few minutes, she returns with her typical teal coat and winter black pants replaced by the white tank top and the black pants Ann just gave to her. Ryuji and Haru were clapping in excitement at Makoto, Futaba quickly fished her phone out to take some photos and Akira had a huge pleased smile on his face. The birthday girl took a better look at her clothes and saw everything fitted just fine. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>I must admit, Ann. This looks amazing. I still can’t believe you have such a good eye for this stuff.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>I know, right? You definitely must be wearing this outfit this summer! </em></p><p> </p><p>The blond lady cheerfully responds while Makoto was still looking at her outfit. But suddenly, the expression not only on her face, but on Sae’s as well become a little dissatisfied.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Still. Ann-Chan; don’t you think it looks kind of… bland?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Sis’s right. Ann, I truly appreciate the gift, but I think this could use something else.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Bebop: </strong> <em>I think that’s my cue.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Both Niijima sisters turned with confused expressions to Bebop, who was now giving Makoto a similar box but with a black-and-purple motherboard pattern. Sharing a knowing grin with Ann, both heroes spoke up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>You see, when we went to the Shibuya Underground Mall to buy you these clothes, Bebop found something in a different store.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Bebop: </strong> <em>After taking a good look and comparin’ it, we said “Oh, snap! Now this would look awesome on Boss-Queen”.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>So, we bought these clothes you have now and what is inside of this box. We’re damn sure you’re gonna love it! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>At the moment the birthday girl opens the box, she finds a pair of comfy black shoes and a leather jacket that instantly piqued her interest. She wastes no time and puts on those two new pieces of clothing. The jacket was short-sleeved and only covered down to right below her chest, but she felt instantly comfortable wearing it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Come on, girl, give us a twirl! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto spun around showing her new looks to her friends and the cheering from Haru and Ryuji became even louder. Futaba was still taking photos non-stop while wolf-whistling at the birthday girl. Yusuke was framing her and instantly working in his sketchbook. And Akira was staring at her with eyes wide open, slacked jaw and cheeks slightly dusted pink. Makoto definitely counted that as a victory as she turned back to her two friends next to her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Guys, seriously, thank you. I’m definitely wearing this outfit this summer. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Ok. There’s Anton and Ann-chan. Who’s the next one to give her a gift? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ann and Bebop shared a victorious high-five, Sae stood up from her seat and spoke up, pleased to see her sister was happy with her first gift already. The next one to take his chance was the second mutant moron.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Rocksteady: </strong> <em>Oh, oh! I go next! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With an affirmative nod from Sae, Steranko runs to the kitchen and comes back with a huge cylinder-like bundle. He slams it on the ground with quite a bit forceful. Still, the huge smile never leaved Steranko’s Rhino-lips. Everyone was quick to recognize the object in question.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>You bought her a punching bag!? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Rocksteady: </strong> <em>Not just ANY punching bag. This is a 70 pound <strong>Everlast</strong>. The same kind used for the pros in MMA. With gloves and hand bandages included. I remember you said in the Mementos you wanted to buy new punching bag, so there you have it.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto turns to Sae with a huge childish grin and pleading eyes. The soon-to-be-retired-prosecutor rolls her eyes with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Go ahead. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The birthday girl cheerfully squeals, rapidly puts the gloves on and prepared a fighting stance in front of Rocksteady. Knowing what was coming next; the mutant rhino lifts the punching bag in front of her and prepares himself for the incoming impact. Right at the moment, Makoto’s gloved fist collides with the punching bag, causing a tremendous “<strong><em>THUD</em></strong>” to resonate around the whole Okumura house. The hit was strong enough to make Rocksteady take a step back. Both Sojiro and Sae still can’t believe that the Phantom Thieves still have the enhanced physical condition they had in the Metaverse. That meant that their strength, agility, endurance and reflexes were considerably superior to a normal human of their height and weight on the peak of their condition.</p><p>…yes, even Futaba was quite the superhuman for someone with her condition.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sojiro: </strong> <em>Hey, we know you enjoyed it but try not to cause too much ruckus here, will ya? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>There is no problem at all, Boss. There aren’t too many neighbors in this area. And is always a pleasure to see Mako-chan properly unleash her power again something that is not one of us. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto winced at the commentary as an unpleasant memory cross her mind. Once while exploring the last floors before finally reaching the depths of Mementos, Makoto suddenly got hit by a Marin Karin spell, courtesy of a <strong><em>Forneus</em></strong>. While Mona quickly cured Queen from the spell, she had enough time to collide her fist against poor Noir’s stomach out of pure mind-controlled rage. The heiress couldn’t even speak as she could only fell the tremendous pain from the hit and how the air was knocked out of her lungs like nothing before passing out almost instantly. Sure, Queen had the chance to give that shadow an even more brutal beating for making her do that to her friend, but she still felt guilty for doing that. </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Haru. Again, I’m really, really sorry for that moment…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>And I’m telling you again: It was NOT your fault and I already forgave you for that. Besides, it was beyond satisfying to see that Forneus receiving its comeuppance. Again, thanks for showing me the video you recorded while I was unconscious, Futaba-chan. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>No problem. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Smiling softly, Makoto removes the gloves, turns to the rhino and gives a slight, thankful bow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>I will really enjoy training with this new bag. Thank you very much, Rock.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Rocksteady:</strong><em> It was pleasure, comrade Boss-Queen. </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sojiro: </strong> <em>Ok, who’s next?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>My turn! Just be careful with it, okay?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It has to be technology, then. A gift fitting for Futaba. The box the hacker gives to the birthday girl is quite smaller than Ann’s and Bebop’s. It had a similar motherboard patter but this one was black and neon-green instead. After opening it, Makoto finds an advanced set of headphones and a USB Drive. A noticeable detail on the drive was the small Buchimaru drawn on it, which Makoto instantly found adorable. After directing her bewildered gaze back to Futaba, the hacker explains.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>This drive has a storage capacity of up to 2 TB; you can use it for your favorite, photos, songs, movies, images and all of your school projects. You can even attach it to your keys for a bit of extra security. The headphones have an amazing quality sound, they’re perfectly balanced, light but also highly sturdy and you can connect them to either your phone or laptop via Bluetooth. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Futaba, this is incredible. But, how did you managed to pay for this? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sojiro: </strong> <em>Futaba has been helping me a lot more often with the café. So as thanks, I helped her buying those gifts for you.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>A bit blushed; Futaba giggled and flashed an embarrassed but sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Futaba: </strong> <em>It was like fighting the Reaper in Merciless-difficulty. But it was more than worth it for my big sister…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto wastes no time giving Futaba a thankful, sisterly hug which the dyed red-headed returns with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>I guess I’m next.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After breaking her hug with Futaba, Makoto receives another box, this one being quite huge. The box Ryuji give to Makoto had a simple yellow paper wrap with a small lightning pattern, quite fitting with his magic-element. Inside the box, Makoto finds something quite familiar: A set of workout clothes (hoodie, pants, sneakers and a modest-looking sports bra), along with a box of high-quality protein. Makoto instantly smiles and gives Ryuji a thankful bow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Ryuji, this was very thoughtful of you. Thanks! I was looking for new training gear and more protein.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>It was a pleasure, Queen. Thought you’d still working out after our group disbanded so I got you these. Plus, take this. It’s a coupon for a free container of protein powder of the flavor of your choice. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s incredible, Makoto thought. But there was a question in her mind. How did Ryuji managed to pay for all of this? Makoto’s eyes widened a little after realization hit her mind. She looks at Ryuji again as a knowing smirk forms on her lips.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>So this is why you got that new part-time job in Protein Lovers a few weeks ago?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryuji chuckles as he scratches his nape. It is true that after a while after the Thieves disbanded, Ryuji found a part-time job at the gym so he could help his mother a bit more with the expenses. And the payment was actually quite good.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong> <em>Well, you got me. That and a little money I managed to get from our trips in Mementos. But still, the new job is kick-ass! It feels so damn good finally being the guy who knows what to do! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Morgana: </strong> <em>Who would ever think you’d find a job where your brain is actually useful, Skull? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ryuji: </strong><em>…eff off, Mona.  </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Leaving that small bickering between those two aside, Haru and Yusuke took their turn to give Makoto another box quite huge. Not as huge as Ryuji’s, but it was not exactly small, a little taller than 2 feet. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>Mako-Chan, between Yusuke-Kun and I prepared something special for your special day. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>We can assure this gift will be one you will truly enjoy.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto places the box on the table; it had a pink wrap paper and a dark-blue ribbon on top. After carefully removing the wrap off the box, she gasps loudly after discovering the object in question.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>What in the…!? Anat!?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It was indeed a 2 feet-tall plaster sculpture of Makoto’s Ultimate Persona: Anat. The sculpture was complete white due to the plaster, but Anat’s face, heels, hands, horns and the small skull on her chest were painted properly and even the most minimum detail of her mechanical body was perfect. With mouth slightly agape and eyes wide open, Makoto turns back to Haru and Yusuke, who quickly explained how they got such a gift.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Haru: </strong> <em>I asked Yusuke-Kun if he could help me creating a painting of your persona like he made with Astarte in my birthday last year. But he said he wanted to give you something more… tridimensional. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>Haru was quite persistent when she offered to pay for the materials I required to create such masterpiece. She even paid me a few bowls of ramen at Ogikubo once I finished. I had no choice but to accept it since it was truly the most ideal way to express the unique beauty of you Persona.    </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After explaining with his usual dramatic fashion over art, he places a finger on his chin in thought.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>I should of course try the same with the Personas of our friends as well. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He quickly chuckles at the idea of capturing the uniqueness of the other Personae in well-detailed plaster sculptures.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>I feel thrilled just thinking of express the beautiful qualities of Kamu Susano-o, Prometheus, Astarte, Seiten Taisei, Hecate, the Super Jack Brothers and Satanael.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Only if you let us pay you some food after that. We already know you really need some food, Yusuke. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Frowning and with a deep sigh of disagreement, the artist had no choice but to relent.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Yusuke: </strong> <em>I do not like to receive charity… but I supposed it is a fair price for the opportunity of creating such beautiful works. …Very well, then. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Before Makoto could even ask or do something, the avatar of humanity’s hope quickly leaped to the table and made an announcement. </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Morgana: </strong> <em>Alright, everyone! I think is the time to give our trusted advisor her next gift, don’t you think?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With knowing smiles, everyone else in the room quickly agreed with the non-cat. Akira takes Makoto’s hand and gently takes her out of Haru’s living room, directly at the garage. There, Makoto sees a strange object covered by a large blanket, staying idle next to Haru’s limo. Wondering what it could be, Akira speaks up before the birthday girl could say something.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>I think I speak for everyone here when I say you’re going to LOVE this. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>With a nod, Akira signals Sae to reveal the strange huge object. She walks next to it and grabs a corner of the blanket.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Before anything else, I want to tell you we all cooperated to get you this gift, as a special gift for everything you have done for all of us. Well, without further ado, here you go baby sis!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>At the moment the soon-to-be-defense attorney removed the blanket, Makoto felt like if time suddenly froze, her body felt suddenly stiff, her jaw slacked and her eyes widened as much as the ones of a deer in headlights. The shock was so evident that Makoto could only muster three words to explain her reaction.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong><em>No… fucking way…! </em>  </p><p> </p><p>The brunette was so surprised for the gift she didn’t even hear all the giggling from her friends or even notice what she just said. A small, very small part of Makoto’s mind knew she should TOTALLY apologize for using such words, though (seriously, even Ryuji rarely, but very, very rarely uses the “Eff word”). But only those were the most appropriate to describe the shock and the breathless sensation she was experiencing at the very moment after seeing the gift in front of her, and with good reason.  </p><p>Akira, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Bebop, Rocksteady, Sojiro and her sister Sae herself cooperated to buy her a motorcycle. And not just ANY type of motorcycle…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Is this… a Harley Davidson V-Rod!? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Slowly, Makoto walks to the vehicle and places a hand carefully to feel the metal on it, making sure this is the real thing and not just a dream so amazing she wouldn’t like to wake up. Once confirming the bike is real she turns around to see Sae, Ann, Bebop and Rocksteady walking next to her.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ann: </strong> <em>Yep. A Harley Davidson V-Rod Muscle. Of course we made it a few… “Modifications” so we could call it a bike worthy of our queen.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto:</strong> <em> Exactly what kind of modifications? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Waving off all possible worries on the birthday girl’s mind with a hand, the mutant morons explain to her.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Bebop: </strong> <em>You, know, just the usual: Smokescreen, caltrops, a small energy field, nitro, bullet-proof wheels… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Rocksteady: …</strong> <em>and of course we modified engine so it can take the long rides without problem so you can go to school and back any time you wish or when if you wish to go visit Boss-man in Inaba.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>Consider this a triple gift from all of us: Birthday, Graduation and because you just acquired your motorcycle license. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The older Niijima sister said while handing her the keys of her new vehicle. After receiving the keys, Makoto quickly wrapped both of her arms around Sae in a tight hug. Sae was shocked at first due to the sudden display of sisterly affection, but she flashed a soft smile and returned the hug. After breaking the hug, Makoto ran to her bike and got on, she turns around and with a knowing smirk she pats the seat behind her. Akira was quick to take the hint as he walked and sat right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The grip was tight but comfortable, just the way she likes it.</p><p>But right before Makoto turned the bike on, they were stopped by Sojiro.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sojiro: </strong> <em>Hey, aren’t you lovebirds forgetting something?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He said with his signature know-it-all-smirk as he held two helmets: A red one with two golden horns at its sides and the word “Queen” on it, and a black one with a golden mask and two red eyes on the front and the word “Joker” on it. With a sheepish grin, Makoto takes her helmet and puts it on as the trickster does the same. Now they were ready to roll.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sojiro: </strong> <em>That’s better, have fun you two. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The middle-aged man gave them a thumbs up as Makoto finally turned the engine on and rode out of the Okumura House with Akira sitting behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the things Makoto loves about the Phantom Thieves is when she got the opportunity to ride on Johanna and roll over as many shadows as possible, she wondered if she could do the same with Anat since she was practically a Transformer (as Futaba called her Persona before), but she never had the opportunity to experiment with that. Anyway, with her new bike, now she has the opportunity for something similar. Taking on the view of the Tokyo streets near the sunset, the feeling of the wind on her face, the thrilling sensation of going full-throttle (within the speed limit, of course), the fact that Akira was traveling with her only multiplied those feelings for like a thousand.  </p><p>After parking next to Inokashira Park and making sure Makoto’s new bike was perfectly locked, both lovebirds decided to take a walk around the peaceful place with hands held before Akira has to go back to Inaba. While walking, Makoto still couldn’t believe Akira came all the way from Inaba just to spend her birthday with her and the fact that he has to go back the same day was saddening to say the least. Noticing the sadness in her face, Akira stops and gives Makoto’s hand an affectionate squeeze.   </p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Hey. You know this is only temporal, right?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He asked not with his usual smirk, but with a smile he only shows to her and the others. Makoto heaves a soft sigh and answers while mirroring his smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>You’re right. It’s only a bit more than two months and we’ll be together again. All of us. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>And once I graduate high-school, I’ll come back to you, for good this time.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The trickster releases Makoto’s hands and rummages in his bag.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Before I forget, here’s something I want to give you. Happy Birthday, my Queen. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He fishes a small box out his bag and hands it to Makoto. Said box is wrapped by black paper and with a small red ribbon on top, after Makoto carefully removes the wrap, she finds two objects. The first one is a framed photo of her and Akira on graduation day, the thieves celebrated the day Makoto and Haru finally graduated Shujin Academy and they took two photos, one of the whole team and one of Akira and Makoto. But is the second gift under the photo that makes her gasp and her heart flutter.</p><p>It was a silver bracelet with a small but exact replica of her phantom thief mask and two small rubies for eyes. On the underside the words “Forever yours, my Queen” was written in italics. The mask was perfectly designed in every last detail. Despite Makoto was a total loss for words, she quickly puts the bracelet on her right hand and takes a look at the now two of her most valuable treasures: the bracelet and the promise ring Akira gave her the night after they both fought Takahiro Endo.</p><p>Feeling tears forming in her eyes, Makoto could barely muster up the words.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Akira, they… they’re beautiful… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing Akira smiling and opening his arms, Makoto quickly tackles him into a huge hug that almost caused the trickster to fall to the ground. Returning the hug, Akira gently lifts Makoto’s face so they could lock lips in a deep kiss that lasted many seconds before they had to pull away for the sake of air. After that, Makoto leans her head on Akira’s chest, feeling his warm heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong><em>You know… before I met you guys, my life was lonely, miserable, dare I say… if it weren’t for all of you, I’d still be a simple robot guided by the adults without question. And I’ve never realized what I wanted to do with my life.  </em>  </p><p> </p><p>She gives Akira a sweet peck on his cheek and keeps talking.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>Akira, I still remember when you told me that despite everything we went through, you were grateful for coming here and met all of us. And now I can assure I’m grateful as well. Because you changed not only my life for the better, but the other thieves, Sis, Boss and all of our associates, too... </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She was right in that part. At first, Akira thought his probation was going to be miserable as he thought he was going to be considered a pariah perhaps for the rest of his life. However, as strange as it sounds, the probation turned to be a blessing as well. Not only because he managed to get payback against Shido, the asshole who incriminated him only to save his own ass. But also because he found what he wanted to do with his future and he found his second family in Tokyo. And as equally important as well, he found the love of his life on Makoto.  </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>…Not to mention you looked very handsome when you shot Yaldabaoth on his face like nothing. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Akira: </strong> <em>Don’t you mean more handsome than usual? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Makoto: </strong> <em>…smartass. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The birthday girl giggles at his snarky response and playfully slaps his chest before they resume they walk around the park before Akira has to go back to Inaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in the Niijima apartment, when nighttime finally arrived on the Tokyo life, Makoto was on her bedroom, sleeping with a huge grin on her face due to the celebration her friends and boyfriend gave to her while Sae was on the living room, receiving a message on her phone confirming Akira and Morgana returned safe and sound back to Inaba.</p><p>She also was looking at a photo Akira sent to her. It was a photo of Akira and Makoto in Inokashira Park. The brunette happily showing the bracelet and the promise ring in her right hand, but it wasn’t what attracted Sae’s attention. It was Makoto’s face. She looked happy, way happier than she could thought her sister could ever be. Sae then realizes again she was wrong when she forced her perfectionist ideals on Makoto; she was doing nothing but pushing her away. Sure, they reconciled, but the future defense attorney can’t help but think she is still walking on eggshells. One wrong move and they are back to their distant relationship.</p><p>Sae shakes her head again, waving off those negative thoughts. She knew it was not going to be easy to turn over a new leaf with her sister and pretty sure Makoto knows that as well. But damn sure Sae is NOT giving up on Makoto.  …After all, Makoto never gave up on her.</p><p>Sae decided that taking a good hot shower would be a perfect way to relieve some stress before going to bed, and it actually worked as she felt completely refreshed as both the hot water ran down her silver-dagger frame and when she got out. As she was drying her head, however, Sae felt a strange yet warmly familiar feeling, as if said feeling was emanating from inside her heart. She slowly turns around and her eyes widened in pure shock when she found not her reflection but something else…</p><p>In the other side of the mirror, right where Sae’s reflection was supposed to be, there was a woman with short blond-brown hair wielding a one-handed sword in front of her. She was wearing a shiny silver medieval armor, a cape with three colors; red white and blue and wearing a masquerade mask with small wings at both sides and two sapphires as eyes that covered the upper half of her face, leaving only her mouth and chin uncovered, and said mouth was flashing a warm, motherly smile at Sae. Despite her eyes were covered by the mask, Sae could feel the eyes of the woman on the mirror were expressing the same motherly, warm affection as her smile.  </p><p>Unable to even think of believing what the hell was happening, Sae rubbed her eyes frantically with the simple reasoning it was nothing but a mere hallucination. She gazed back at the mirror and found her own reflection back at the other side. The soon-to-be-lawyer heaved a deep sigh of relief as she thought she was seeing things now. Although, with all the supernatural stuff her sister and her friends had to deal with last year, it wouldn’t be too weird.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sae: </strong> <em>I think I’m giving too much thought about this… I’m going to sleep… maybe I can talk things with Makoto tomorrow. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She said to herself before going to her bedroom and her well-deserved sleep-time. Meanwhile, Sae was unaware that a small shiny blue butterfly sitting at the edge of the bathtub. After Sae turned the lights off and walked out of the bathroom, he blue insect quickly transformed into a much known individual: Lavenza, the youngest assistant of the Velvet Room who guided Akira during his ordeal last year as the twin wardens Caroline and Justine. After making sure Sae was gone, Lavenza spoke up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lavenza: </strong> <em>Is not your moment yet, Sae Niijima… But once you can forgive yourself for all of your past mistakes… then and only then… you will be finally able to forge a contract…</em></p><p> </p><p>The young assistant muttered, mostly to Sae than to herself. She turns back into a butterfly and disappears into the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Autors Note: Yes, I headcannon that Akira's hometwon is Inaba. </p><p>Why?</p><p>A better question would be "Why NOT?"</p><p>As always, non-offensive comments, Kudos and feedback are always welcome.</p><p>Thanks for reading and happy mother's day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>